1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly, to a child's table which is collapsible for portability and which has short legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables have been designed to fulfill many purposes. To fulfill these purposes, some elements of the present invention have been employed in prior art tables and supports.
The concept of a short legged table is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 24,421, issued to Paul F. Schaefer on Jun. 25, 1895; 44,113, issued to John E. Rohrbeck on May 27, 1913; 143,312, issued to David M. Harriton on Dec. 25, 1945; 148,947, issued to Norman E. Olin on Mar. 9, 1948; 265,026, issued to Jan M. Macho et al. on Jun. 22, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,091, issued to George W. Heinonen on Apr. 29, 1975.
Tables have been designed to be folded or disassembled for storage or conversion to another configuration in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,896, issued to Samuel Friedman on May 17, 1960, and French Pat. Document No. 1,126,850, dated Dec. 3, 1956, both disclose tables having table platform surfaces formed in two parts and being foldable along a common joint existing between the two parts. In both cases, there are supporting struts or the like attached to the legs.
The stool of Macho et al. '026 is disclosed as being foldable, but no hinging of the table platform is disclosed in the drawing figures.
A knock-down table having a table platform formed in plural parts is seen in French Pat. Document No. 1,072,794, dated Sep. 15, 1954. The plural parts separate when the table is dismantled, and are not mutually hinged.
Indicia dividing a table platform surface into plural segments is seen in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 88,355, issued on Nov. 22, 1932 to Lee D. Jalkut. The entire tabletop is so divided.
Indicia providing animate features on a table is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,286, issued to Gorman L. Fisher on Sep. 3, 1940, 267,214, issued to Henry Orenstein on Dec. 14, 1982, and 272,169, issued to John R. Nottingham et al. on Jan. 10, 1984. The inventions of Nottingham et al. '169 and Fisher '286 are directed to adornment of tabletops. The former also divides a portion of the tabletop into segments, these divisions occurring in the center of the tabletop.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.